


perfect doll

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, WAYV
Genre: Dolls, M/M, Other, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Johnny and his friends find a creepy looking doll when they are going to a art fair.The doll some how can talk no big deal until the doll is broken and something happens.





	1. chapter 1

"I need to get more paint brushes."Said Ten.  
"We will get your brushes later" .Said Johnny.  
"Ya first lets get some food I'm hungry."Said Yuta.  
"Hey look at this ."Said Taeyong picking something up.  
"That looks creepy."Said Ten.  
"I think it looks cool."Said Johnny.  
"Of course you would."Said Yuta.  
So Johnny buys the doll.  
Johnny is the kind of guy who loves dark spooky things.  
They get the brushes and then get some food.  
The doll look like a ball joint doll.  
it has pretty blonde hair.  
the doll was a Chinese styled doll who eyes looked to be bleeding.  
When they got back to their house.  
"What the heck is that."Said Mark.  
"It's a doll that Johnny insisted on buying."Said Taeyong.  
"Dude that doll is creepy what is wrong with you ."Said Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny went to his room and put the doll on his shelf.  
He went to go online to work on something.  
Later he went to bed.  
The next day the guys were eating breakfast when Johnny went into the room he was angry.  
"Who went into my room and touched my stuff."Said Johnny.  
They didn't know what he was talking about.  
He showed them the doll and how its face was broken.  
"I know you guys didn't like the doll but you didn't have to break it."Said Johnny.  
Johnny put the doll back on the shelf.

Later that night he went to bed.  
He woke up the next morning.  
He looked around and felt something in his bed.  
He screamed once he saw a guy in his bed.  
This guy had blonde hair.  
The guys went into Johnny room.  
"Who is this."Said Mark.  
"I have no idea when I woke up he was in my bed with me."Said Johnny.  
The sleeping guy woke up.  
"Who are you."Said Taeyong.  
The guy didn't say anything.  
The guy looked so confused. They guessed he didn't speak Korean. Johnny tried talking to him in English. Yuta tried speaking in Japanese and nothing happened. Ten tried talking to him in Thai and nothing happened So Johnny started speaking in Chinese.  
"He said his name is Sicheng he doesn't know how he got here."Said Johnny.  
So they now have a confused male in their house who only speaks Chinese who doesn't know how he got here.


	3. chapter 3

Johnny was the only one in the house who could talk to Sicheng because Johnny knows Chinese, he studied the language.  
Johnny gave the male a nickname.  
WinWin was confused to how he got there.  
He doesn't remember how he got there also he doesn't remember anything about himself other than his name.  
He looked to be about 21 years old.  
He was tall but skinny.  
He looked like he hasn't eaten in days.  
They didn't know what to do with him so they let him stay there.  
Johnny looked on his shelf and the doll was still broken.  
WinWin was given some clothes as the only clothes he had on earlier was a very big shirt and some boxers.  
WinWin was asked other question to see if he could remember anything else.  
WinWin shook his head.  
On the tv screen was the news.  
There was a story about the art fair.  
When the woman who sold Johnny the doll appeared on the screen.  
WinWin faced looked pale.  
He looked so scared when he saw that woman.  
WinWin kept saying something in Chinese along the lines of oh my god that lady is a monster.  
Johnny was the only one who could understand what WinWin was saying.  
"I think he doesn't like that lady."Said Johnny.  
Johnny then said in Chinese "Did she do something to you."  
WinWin said in Chinese"Yes."  
"She did something to WinWin and I think that's why he's here."Said Johnny.


	4. chapter 4

WinWin started to remember something.  
it was fuzzy but it was the words i will steal your soul.  
WinWin slept on the couch that night.  
He had a dream of a lady grabbing him and locking him in a cage.  
The lady had magical powers.  
He screamed himself awake before his dream was finished.  
But in his dream the lady said i will steal your soul.  
Johnny and the other guys woke up.  
Johnny asked WinWin what was wrong.  
WinWin said in Chinese that he had a dream that a lady grabbed him and locked in a cage and said i will steal your soul but the lady was the same lady from the art fair.  
WinWin was too scared to go back to bed.  
So Johnny stayed in the room with him because Johnny was the only one who could talk to WinWin.  
They both ended up falling asleep but WinWin kept saying leave me alone in his sleep.


	5. chapter 5

Every time WinWin went to sleep he kept having the same dream every night.  
Johnny went to talk to WinWin.  
WinWin started to remember something that he had a bruise on his neck and one on his arm.  
It looked like someone tried to inject him with something.  
WinWin still looked so skinny.  
He looked like he went though something traumatic.  
WinWin couldn't get a job because he spoke no Korean or English.  
So Johnny decided on his days off he was going to try to teach WinWin some Korean and some English  
WinWin started to understand some Korean and some English.  
Johnny is the one only of the guys there who can talk to WinWin because he knows Chinese.  
Johnny studied Chinese for 3 years.  
The other guys feel bad about it.  
One of them went to look up WinWin real name.  
They found nothing until.  
"Hey look."Said Ten.  
On the screen was a new story in Chinese about a missing guy.  
Johnny went to read it.  
The story was about a break in, a couple died, their son was never found but he wasn't the one who killed them because his disappearing was more like a kidnapping. .  
they couple had a daughter who lived in Beijing China.  
The story took place 4 years ago so the boy would be about 21 now.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a photo of the boy.  
The photo was of WinWin.  
WinWin finally knew something about his past.  
WinWin finally remembered what happen.  
Flashback  
He was sleeping.  
He heard a noise in his house.  
He went to see what happen.  
His parents were dead.  
Before he could do anything he was knocked out.  
He woke up in a cage.  
A lady walked up towards and used magic on him.  
end of flashback.  
That's all he could remember.  
WinWin told Johnny what he could remember.  
"He said someone kidnapped him and used magic on him, i think he was trapped in the body of that doll i got, don't call me crazy but it's funny how once that doll was broken he appeared."Said Johnny.


	7. chapter 7

The polices were called and Johnny translated what WinWin said only without mentioning the magic part.  
That lady was found.  
She ran and grabbed WinWin.  
She kidnapped him again.  
WinWin went missing for about 1 month before he ran away.  
he knew where the guys house was and they hid him.  
That lady came back and once she found out where WinWin was.  
She broke down the door and used magic to find him.  
Johnny grabbed a mirror.  
He's a expert when it comes to stuff like this because he has studied stuff like this.  
The lady was about to turn WinWin and the rest of the guys into something horror.  
Johnny used the mirror to trap the lady in it.  
Then he broke the mirror.  
Trapping the lady in it.  
WinWin was forever grateful for what Johnny has done for him.  
WinWin spoke only Chinese but Johnny was able to talk to him and be a translator for him.  
Those guys helped WinWin.  
He became part of the group.  
WinWin started taking online classes to learn Korean and English.  
He got citizenship and something else happened.  
All of the guys but Johnny are straight.  
Johnny is the only gay one in the group.  
WinWin likes Johnny and the feeling is mutual.


	8. chapter 8

"Can you too keep the noise down."Said Taeyong.  
"sorry."Said Johnny   
WinWin was sorry too but he was busy at the moment with studying.  
WinWin and Johnny were kind of loud last night.  
But couples are like that sometimes.  
WinWin is now able to talk to the guys in Korean.  
WinWin still gets scared ever now and again but the guys understand now.  
WinWin is happier.  
Yes his parents are gone but he has reconnected with his sister.  
WinWin is grateful for all the guys have done for him.  
But WinWin is very grateful to Johnny for helping him.  
Johnny was the only one of the guys who could talk to him back then.  
Johnny translated what WinWin said and the guys could use Johnny as a translator too.  
Johnny knew buying that doll was a good idea.  
He not only saved someone, he also stopped a evil lady from hurting anyone else.  
All those dolls were broken and the souls/people in the them were saved.  
WinWin looked healthy and happier.


	9. chapter 9

Johnny kept the doll because it meant something to him.  
WinWin knew that Johnny liked creepy stuff.  
Johnny wasn't creepy himself, he was a good guy.  
The creepy doll seller witch was forever trapped in the mirror forever. mirror parts were destroyed and all the parts of the mirror were broken and thrown away at different time so that the mirror will never be put back together again.  
During Halloween WinWin decided to dress up as the doll to scare someone.

Johnny laughed at WinWin being so silly.  
God does he love that boy so much.  
WinWin brought a sense of joy that Johnny has never felt before in his life but he enjoyed it so much.  
WinWin was the light to his darkness and made his life more enjoyable .  



End file.
